Bad Romance
by thewomanandthevirgin
Summary: After years of putting up with Rodolphus, Bellatrix has finally had enough and turns to the Dark Lord for help. All quite ooc -Own nothing, all credit to the amazing #Queen Rowling
1. Chapter 1

She felt his ring cut into her cheek as he slapped her.

"You slut!" he screamed at her, grabbing a fistful of her messy hair and yanking her head backwards so he could look at her properly. Her pale skin stained scarlet, her brown eyes showing fear.

"If you remember correctly Rodolphus, it is you who is the _slut_ not I." she whispered. He banged her head against the bed post before letting go.

"You dirty whore who could ever love you?!" he shouted.

"I thought you did, _darling_." She spat the last word before pulling herself onto the bed. "I was only trying to give you a taste of your own medicine; and this was the only time if you were wondering… unlike you." she muttered.

"Yaxley of all people!" he muttered bring his fist down on her mahogany chest of drawers, "What were you thinking?! I come home to find my _wife_ on bed with my _enemy_!"

"Speaking of your enemy," said Bellatrix pulling the sheet tighter around her, "what are we going to do with him?" she gestured to Yaxley who was lying unconscious on the floor. Rodolphus pointed his wand at him.

"Rennervate."

Yaxley opened his eyes and quickly grabbed another sheet off the bed to cover himself.

"Out." said Rodolphus simply. Yaxley got up and with a fleeting look at Bellatrix –who was still bleeding- left.

Bellatrix pulled herself forwards to sit on the end of the bed and put her head in her hands. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Rod." She looked up to see him very close to her, his wand still in his hand. He turned it once in his hand before slowly raising it. "Please Rod. Don't do this!" Bellatrix scrambled back frantically until her back was against the headboard, "Please Rodolphus! No! Please!" she was begging by now, "Please! Don't!"

Narcissa was sitting in her favourite chair reading when she heard a long drawn out scream from upstairs. She through her book down and ran to her older sister's room knocking over a lampshade in her desperation to reach and stop whatever was causing her sister so much pain.

She entered the room to see Bellatrix writhing on her bed in agony, while Rodolphus stood above her shouting obscenities at her.

"Stupefy!" screamed Narcissa pointing her wand at Rodolphus who flew backwards into the wall and landed out cold on the hard oak floor. Narcissa rushed over to her sister "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" she shook her gently till her eyes fluttered open.

"Cissy," Bellatrix moaned, "thank you for stopping the pain." She sighed, all her energy gone.

"Bella. Bella!" Narcissa shook her awake again, "Why did he use the cruciatus curse on you?"

"I-I thought I would give him a taste of his own medicine." Said Bellatrix sitting against the headboard, "He came back and found me in bed with.." Bellatrix trailed off and looked down.

"Bella, tell me who." Narcissa looked her sister right in the eyes.

"Yaxley." Replied Bellatrix, "I thought it would get to him the most." Narcissa sighed.

"Oh Bella, you really are truly stupid sometimes. You _know _what he's capable of! Remember what he did when he found out you were pregnant!" said Narcissa, she certainly remembered coming home to find her sister lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood. She remembered how her sister had told her that Rodolphus kicked her repeatedly in the stomach until she had a miscarriage. She remembered how her sister had tried to poison herself…

Narcissa shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories.

"What am I going to do Cissy?" Her sister's cheeks were lined with mascara as she looked up at her, "I just can't take it anymore." Bellatrix got up and walked over to her unconscious husband. "I could do it so easily… kill him." Her head turned sharply towards where her wand lay on her bedside table. She was just reaching out to take it when Narcissa grabbed her hand.

"No Bella, there will be too many questions." Bellatrix shook off her sister's hand and pointed her wand at her husband. "Bella listen to me," Narcissa pleaded, "this isn't the way. Go to the dark Lord, he will help you."

"He knows Cissy." Bellatrix said, turning to face her sister who looked as though muggles had been let into Hogwarts, "He said that if he helped, others may start getting suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" Narcissa edged closer to her sister, though she already knew the answer to her question.

"Suspicious that we are more than master and servant." She said quietly.

"So it's true? I mean there were rumours among the deatheaters but I never thought it was true." Narcissa said, shocked yet relieved she finally knew the truth.

"Promise you won't tell Cissy!" said Bellatrix urgently, taking her sisters hands, "Promise me!" she practically begged as her sister nodded. "What am I going to do about him then?" she looked over her shoulder at Rodolphus.

Narcissa walked over to him, and pointed her wand at his face.

"Obliviate." She turned to Bellatrix, "We take him to the Dark Lord, I don't want your protests Bella," she said, holding up a hand –silencing her sister's objections, "We tell him he was drunk and started abusing you. We then find Yaxley and remove his memory of the last few hours, the only people who will know about this shall be you and I. You don't let him read your mind anymore do you Bella?" she looked at her sister earnestly.

"No, I took full control of what he can and can't see about six months ago. Not everyone has been able to do it since they were eighteen." Bellatrix said and Narcissa laughed. "I'd better change."

Bellatrix picked up her dress from the floor and went into her on-suite. She came back a few minutes later her favourite lacy black dress now on her; grabbing her coat from the door hook she walked over to her sister and took her hand before reaching down and taking Rodolphus' too.

"Ready?" asked Narcissa,

"Ready." Replied Bellatrix before taking a breath. A second later the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't posted this I've been on holiday and therefore wrote it on my phone. This is turn means that it is riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes but to be honest I am too lazy to correct them**

Bellatrix, Narcissa and the unconscious Rodolphus landed silently on a polished black floor. Before them stood a pair of tall shiny metal doors. Bellatrix wiped under her eyes before sniffing and knocking on one of the doors.  
"identify yourselves" a cool voice echoed through the chamber beyond, as bellatrix and narcissa rolled back the sleeves on their left arms and touched their dark marks, narcissa did the same for Rodolphus and the doors opened.  
A tall figure stood by a long black table, as he turned around, moonlight struck his face from high windows all around the room. His expression was unreadable and the place where his nose should have been was shining in the light.  
Bellatrix tripped her way forwards and fell at the man's feet sobbing.  
"what is it my love?" asked lord Voldemort, helping her to her feet. The look on her sisters face was one of shock; she had not known of the affair before that evening, nor had she ever seen the dark lord speak to anyone so kindly. She dragged Rodolphus in after her and explained the revised situation as Bellatrix lay gasping for breath in the arms of her master.  
"take your sister to my chambers," the dark lord said to Bellatrix, "i will have a little talk with your husband." he cricked his neck as the sisters walked hand in hand to another door.  
Narcissa pushed it open and they walked into another large room. There were no windows in this room, the only furniture was a lavish bed and a waterfall to their left fell into a crystal pool.  
Bellatrix knew this place well and immediately went and took a seat on the bed breathing hard. Narcissa followed her more cautiously, walking slowly and looking around the room constantly.  
"how dare you treat her like that!" Voldemort's voice rang out and narcissa ran the last few meters to her sister -who was now shaking violently.  
Thud.  
Scream.  
Thud.  
Scream.  
"why do you even care?" a weak voice stammered, "she's just one of your followers, and a pathetic one at that." muttered Rodolphus.  
"crucio!"  
Bellatrix sobbed into her sister's arms as her husband's agonizing screams rang out.  
"please my lord," panted Rodolphus, "I will never hurt her again!"  
Lord Voldemort chuckled,  
"really Rodolphus, you should by now that trust is the one luxury their family cannot afford."  
"please no! I beg of you!"  
Bellatrix held her breath and stood up shakily.  
"avarda kedavra!" roared Voldemort, and Bellatrix collapsed on the floor sobbing again.  
"Yaxley," Bellatrix said quietly to her sister in between sobs, "you must find Yaxley!" narcissa nodded as the door opened and the dark lord strolled in.  
"leave us narcissa." he said helping Bellatrix up. She nodded and with a long meaningful glance at her sister, she left the room.  
Voldemort looked down at Bellatrix, who was still crying and clinging on to him. He had killed Rodolphus out of love got this woman, he knew that she would die for him if he was in danger. He smiled slightly thinking of her acts of bravery in the past, laughing to himself as words he had once been told rang out in memory "as mad as her master." whoever first said those words was right.  
Bellatrix had stopped crying now and looked up tentatively at the man she loved, she would do anything for him, she would step in front of him and take any kind of curse to save him.  
She looked at his long fingers as they slipped off her travelling cloak and let it fall the floor at her feet. She felt him tilt her head upwards and brush back her long messy hair. He kissed her neck gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist relishing in the fact that he was hers.  
"you know what this means though don't you?" Voldemort said looking her in the eye, "you still have to pretend that nothing is going on between us, we can tell no one. They must think that you are a grieving wife and that I killed him for reasons of my own. Pretend that you are angry that I killed him, spend every meeting glaring at me, make them think that the only thing keeping you there is the fact that you value your life too much. It will be just like before: you sneaking out of the house and arriving here with no one seeing you, your sister can be the only one who knows. Okay?"  
"okay Tom." Bellatrix said quietly.  
he smiled as she said his name, only she was allowed to call him that, anyone else called him that and they were dead within seconds.  
He kissed her softly on the lips as his hands undid the back of her dress. They fell in a heap on his bed where their embrace turned to one of urgency - they wanted each other, they needed each other to survive.  
Their bodies moved as one, their wands lay forgotten on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bugger!" Narcissa snaps to herself as she breaks one of her talon-like nails on Yaxley's doorbell. She hears footsteps approaching cautiously and feels someone eying her through the peep hole, feeling slightly irritated at being kept waiting Narcissa stares pointedly at the hole, determined to be let in.

A timid looking maid opens the door a crack "Identification please." She commanded but cowered and opened the door widely as Narcissa glared at her.

"Yaxley!" she shouted up the stairs, "Come here now!"

The small man came swaggering into view, smirking and holding a glass of scotch. "Dearest Narcissa," he started, smiling his oily smile at her, "what may I do for you at this late hour?" he led her off right towards a lavish drawing room with plush leather sofas, a crystal chandelier hung lazily from the ceiling. A sharp click and Narcissa turned her head quickly to see Yaxley shutting and locking the door, she eyed him suspiciously as she sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Look," he drawled sidling over and sitting next to her, "I'm terribly sorry about what your sister and I did." He chuckled slightly before rephrasing, "Actually, I'm terribly sorry we got caught." He winked at her and her upper lip curled as she tried to control her anger. "Truth is," he continued much to Narcissa's annoyance, "I didn't want to stop, your sister is really rather flexible, she can get her legs right-"

"I don't want to hear about how good my sister is in the sack!" Narcissa cut across him, half horrified.

Before she could continue, Yaxley started again. "Ah of course, very selfish of me, of course you would be jealous." Narcissa choked on the scotch she had poured herself.

"Jealous?" she asked – a note of hysteria in her voice, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Jealous that it was her and not you…" Yaxley trailed off, staring at Narcissa intently.

"I can assure you, that I have never thought anything like that in the slightest!" she said, trying to calm her voice as much as she could.

"Really?" Yaxley looked into her eyes and she drew slightly away from him.

"Really." She said firmly. She was just thinking that this was a good time to Obliviate his memory when he put his hand gently on the inside of her thigh. Narcissa jerked away from his touch and went to stand up when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him, slipping his hand further up her leg, and had almost got to her lacy red thong when she slapped his hand away horrified.

"Come come Narcissa." He reasoned

"I want you to get off me-" Narcissa was cut short as Yaxley turned her to face him and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She kept her mouth tight shut and she could feel his tongue trying to find its way in. When she started to struggle he pushed her back onto the sofa and pinned her there his face centimetres from hers, she could smell his breath, feel his heart beat quickly, see a bulge in his trousers. She was struggling furiously, trying to reach her wand from her pocket as he forced her thighs apart, then she had a brainwave: she didn't need a wand! She though foolishly, taking aim she kneed Yaxley right in the nuts. He collapsed on top of her, doubled over by pain as she heaved his body off hers. She stood up and grabbed her wand, pointing it carefully at his head she quietly said "Obliviate." And as the memory of the past six hours drained from his mind she contemplated killing him, but then again ,she wagered with herself, if I killed him the Dark Lord would want to know why she came to be at his house so late.

Deciding against it she lifted her wand just as he started getting up, "Stupefy!" she screamed shrilly and ran to the door "Alohamora." She muttered and the door swung open. Passing several maids, she made her way down the hall and out of the front door. "I curse the day I ever set foot in this house again!" she yelled, tears now streaming down her cheeks, before she disapperated.

She reappeared seconds later just outside the huge gates at the entrance of the long driveway that led the way to her house. Holding her left arm in front of her the gates turned to mist around her and she passed through without effort, mascara now stained her cheeks as she walked up to the house and knocked on the door –still in tears.

Dobby opened the door a crack and upon seeing that it was his mistress, opened it fully and bowed her in graciously. Narcissa stumbled through the hall, taking off her green trench coat and throwing it at Dobby as she passed him on her way into the drawing room.

Lucius sat comfortably in a leather chair as his wife entered the room. He was reading the daily prophet and muttering something about mudblood filth as she slumped into a deep leather chair across from him wiping desperately at her eyes –willing them to stop bleeding- when he looked up.

"My love," he looked at her throwing his newspaper aside and taking her face in his hands, "whatever is the matter?" he enquired as his hands became wet from the tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Yaxley, tried" Narcissa gasped for breath in-between words, "he, tried, to…" She trailed off, not wanting to talk about it –even the memories caused pain. Lucius pulled her up into a hug and she buried her face in his chest, her body wracked with sobs once more.

"He tried to what darling?" Lucius asked cautiously once she had stopped crying so heavily, "He didn't try and…" his voice became a whisper, "he didn't try to rape you did he?"

Narcissa looked at the floor and nodded to slightly that it was barely visible, she could feel Lucius' anger bubbling up inside him and he held her closer than ever.

"He didn't though did he? He didn't manage to…" Narcissa shook her head and he sighed with relief. "My poor darling." He held her close until she had stopped crying.

"Bella is out. I doubt she'll be joining us for dinner." Narcissa said, trying to make out that she had no clue where her sister was.

"Very well." Lucius replied, not pressing the matter any further. Turning around he yelled, "Dobby!"

The elf scurried in and bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor. "Yes master?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the floor.

"Prepare dinner for the two of us! I have no clue or care where Draco is! The same can be said for his aunt."

"Certainly master." Dobby bowed his way out of the room and Lucius sat down with his wife on his lap, her head inclined towards his. They sat like this –enjoying each other's company silently- until Dobby reappeared at the door.

"Dinner is ready master." The elf bowed again.

"About time." Muttered Lucius, "Now be off with you before my foot finds your backside!"

The elf squealed and ran off.

"What are you going to do?" Narcissa whispered.

"What, about Yaxley?" Lucius replied and Narcissa nodded, "What do you _want_ me to do?"

"I-I think you shouldn't. That is I think it's best to leave him be." Lucius stopped walking towards the dining room and turned to face his wife.

"Why on earth would that be best Narcissa?" he calmly asked his wife.

Narcissa looked at the floor, "Because then they would have to know why you hurt him." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "And then they would want to know why I was there in the first place."

Lucius' eyes suddenly darkened as realisation flashed through him, he didn't know why his wife had been there either.

"Narcissa darling," Lucius said, taking a step closer to his wife, "why _were_ you there?" She looked up at him,

"Promise you won't tell." She heard herself say.

"I promise love, on my life." He replied, taking her hands in his he listened to her explain the whole situation.

Narcissa knew that she could tell her husband everything as he was also particularly skilled at Occlumency, she also knew that he would not judge Bella: he had seen first-hand what Rodolphus had done to his wife, and on many occasions he had had to throw Rodolphus out of and revive an unconscious Bellatrix.

When she had finished the story they walked silently to the dining room. Neither of them had anything left to say.


	4. Chapter 4

His hands traced the curve of her pale skin as she lay asleep on top of him. Bella, his Bella, his monster.

"Tom." She sighed, stirring as she awoke. "Shit!" she exclaimed sitting bolt upright.

"What is it my love?" Voldemort enquired, still delicately brushing patterns into her back with a long index finger.

"What time is it?" Bellatrix asked, standing up. As all the bed clothes had been thrown onto the floor the previous night she now stood fully naked in front of her master. "Tom!" she snapped, "My eyes are up here!"

His eyes flew from her body to her face, smirking slightly he replied. "It should be just after eleven am… why?"

"Because the meeting is meant to be starting at eleven!" Bellatrix shrieked. As muffled voices came through the walls, her eyes widened in horror, her reflection mirrored by the face in front of her.

As she was looking at the man she loved she could see his brain working out a plan.

The Dark Lord spoke quietly, "I lead you out and explain that I summoned you here early to inform you of the death of your husband. Yes." It wasn't a question but Bellatrix nodded anyway as she ran around the room.

As she finally pulled on her boots and smoothed her hair slightly, Lord Voldemort slipped his robes over the top of his head and nodded at her. They both started forwards and just as Bellatrix reached for the handle he placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her round.

"Act like your life depends on it." He said before kissing her passionately on the lips. She pulled away first.

"Hit me." She whispered. She continued at his confused look: "I need to be crying at the loss of my husband remember."

He slapped her hard across her cheek and watched as her eyes filled with tears.

Reaching out and opening the door, Bellatrix saw all eyes fall on her as she stepped out from the Dark Lord's chambers.

Whispers danced around the room as the two entered, and stopped the second they both sat down.

Narcissa raised a suggestive eyebrow at Bellatrix, but was shot back a look of venom. She rolled her eyes, wondering what story the pair were planning on using to cover up their charades.

"It appears you all have something to say." Voldemort started, "Who will be deemed the task of repeating this out loud?" He asked, almost mockingly. "How about you _Yaxley._" He finished.

Narcissa joyed in seeing Yaxley looking so terrified and felt her husband's hand find hers under the table. She squeezed it tight as Yaxley stuttered.

"I-I have n-nothing to s-say m-my lord."

"Liar!" Voldemort screamed, making all but Bellatrix flinch. "Tell me freely. Or I make you tell me."

"Well, the Death Eaters were wondering… what you two were… why you were… where Rodolphus was." He finished eventually, seemingly happy with himself for thinking of an answer that wouldn't get him killed.

Narcissa cursed under her breath that he had got off so easily as the Dark Lord rose and spoke again.

"I killed him."

Murmurs shot round the room.

"Why my Lord?"

It was Snape, even Bellatrix had to admire his boldness.

"For reasons of my own. Who else deems to question my judgement?"

No one moved.

"Or perhaps Acymus has something to say."

By this time Voldemort had moved around the table and was staring into the eyes of Acymus.

"You think Bellatrix and I were doing _w_hat?"

He spat in Acymus' face, and Narcissa saw her sister shift uncomfortably. She caught her sisters eye and mouthed 'bed hair'. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she hurriedly smoothed her hair.

With all eyes on Acymus, no one saw this interaction between the two, and Narcissa was thankful for that.

"I-I never said-"

"I know you never said you idiot! You thought!"

"I never meant-"

"Crucio!"

Acymus fell to the floor in pain.

"If you really _must_ know," Voldemort said in-between screams, "I was merely informing Bellatrix of the fate of her husband. Do you think I would ever do something so low? Do you?!"

"Arrrrrgh-No my Lord-arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Good." A perverse smile appeared on his face as he lifted the curse. "I have summoned you here because I have come to question your loyalty."

Horror struck everyone at the long table.

"I have a task for each of you to complete to assure your allegiance." He walked slowly back round the table and placed a hand on the back of his tall dark oak chair. "Separate tasks… when you arrive home it will all become clear."

This didn't help the tension in the room and Bellatrix wondered when the Dark Lord had had time to plot this.

"That is all. Leave now." His high voice commanded as people scurried at different paces out of the hall.

Bellatrix dawdled behind so it was only her, Narcissa and Voldemort left.

"I trust you will keep our little secret Narcissa." He said, slipping a slender arm around Bellatrix's waist and pulling her to him, "It is worth more than your life. Do you understand?"

She nodded furiously.

"I have to go, my little task awaits me." Bellatrix said, looking up into the dark eyes she loved so much.

"Your task is a little different from the others." Bellatrix looked at him questioningly. "You'll find out when you get home." He whispered seductively in her ear as his hand caressed her curves.

Bellatrix sighed happily and kissed him roughly before turning and walking over to where her sister stood.

Narcissa felt positively sick by this point and wanted nothing more than to get home and out of such an awkward situation that made her want to stab her wand through her chest. She saw Bellatrix look back and give the Dark Lord a long flirtatious look… she wanted to gag.

Gulping back the bile building in her throat, she grabbed her sisters hand and thought "Malfoy Manor" before they both disappeared.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! Having three fanfics on the go at once is not something I would advise :L It will be rather.. full of mistakes because I am a lazy bitch. Much love to you all, *le internet hug to anyone who has reviewed* Please R&R :D x**


End file.
